Saranghaeyo
by indahdo
Summary: "2 cheese cake dan 2 hot chocolate. Silahkan dinikmati tuan." "KIM JONG IN." "Astaga Jongin kenapa kau bisa disini eoh?" "Gomawo...jeongmal gomawo karena telah menungguku 2 tahun ini. Saranghaeyo Do Kyung Soo." "Nado Saranghaeyo Kim Jong In." -Ngak bisa bikin summary- Kaisoo, Kai, Kyungsoo


Annyeong Yeorobun^^

Aku bawa ff pertama aku. Dan langsung Kaisoo pastinya.  
Ngak tau kenapa tiba-tiba idenya melintas dan langsung buat ff absurd ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran atau jelek. Maaf juga kalo mengecewakan. Kalo yang ngak suka sama ceritanya jangan dibaca ya. No bash. Aku cuma mengekspresikan ide aku aja.  
Ceritanya asli buatan aku. No tepu no plagiat!  
This story is mine. And Kaisoo is mine too XP

Oke cekidot...

It's **GS Story**. Sekali lagi **GS STORY!**

**Title : **_**Saranghaeyo**_

**Genre : **Romance, Fluffy

**Rated :** T

No summary... :P

**Main Cast :**  
Kim Jong In  
Do Kyung Soo

**Support Cast : **  
Exo Member ( and GS for Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan, and Zitao)

Happy Reading^^

_**Indahdo Present~~~~**_

**All Kim Jong In Pov**

Hari ini aku adalah hari yang aku tunggu. Hari ini aku telah menyelesaikan kewajibanku. Kewajiban sebagai laki-laki Korea Selatan. 2 tahun lamanya aku mengemban tugas negara. Menjalani Wajib Militer. Melalui hari-hari sulit. Mendapatkan pelajaran tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Bertemu orang-orang baru dengan berbagai latar belakang. Aku senang dan bangga bisa menjalani wajib militer. Membuat ku semakin mencintai tanah kelahiranku.

Upacara pelepasan telah selesai. Setiap orang mendapatkan sebuah piagam sebagai tanda bukti telah menjalani wajib militer.(ini author 100% ngawur ya. Hehe :D).

Ada beberapa orang yang langsung pulang karena telah dijemput oleh keluarga mereka. Ada juga yang masih asik mengobrol satu sama lain.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku bisa melitat beberapa teman satu barakku. Ada Jeon Myeon _Hyung_ yang sedang menggendong jagoan kecilnya. Dan istrinya yang bernama Yixing disampingnya tengah tersenyum menamplikan dimple dipipinya. Wanita kelahiran Changsa yang telah 5 tahun menjadi istrinya. Begitu penuturan Jeon Myeon _Hyung _waktu itu.  
Ada juga Chan Yeol_ Hyung_ yang sedang mencium perut istrinya yang hamil. Istrinya Baekhyun sedang hamil anak pertama mereka. Cerita Chan Yeol _Hyung_ padaku. Pasti senang sekali menjadi Chanyeol _Hyung._  
Dan satu lagi teman satu barak yang sudah aku anggap sahabat. Oh Se Hun. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya. Sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi aku urungkan niatku ketika aku melihat ia telah memeluk seorang wanita cantik. Pasti itu Luhan _Noona_, pacar Se Hun yang selalu ia ceritakan. Mungkin lain kali saja aku menelponnya. Mengingat kami telah bertukar nomor telpon tadi. Melihat Se Hun dan kekasihnya mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang amat sangat aku rindukan. Sebaiknya aku cepat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus  
terdekat. Sambil ku eratkat topi dan mantelku  
guna menutupi tubuhku dari hawa dingin. Meski  
hari sudah siang tapi udara sangat dingin.  
Mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musin  
dingin.  
Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku  
sampai pada tempat yang kutuju. Sebuah toko  
cake yang berada ditengah kota Seoul. Walaupun  
toko ini tak terlalu besar tapi toko ini selalu  
ramai.  
Aku berdiri didepan toko cake ini. Memandangi  
sosok kecil dibalik meja kasir yang tengah  
melayani pelanggan. Ia adalah kekasihku. _Ani._..  
lebih tepatnya tunanganku. Do Kyung Soo. Aku  
merindukan sosok itu. Aku merindukan tatapan  
hangat yang memancar dari balik mata deo yang  
indah itu. Senyuman heart shape yang selalu ia  
berikan untukku. Jemari kecilnya yang selalu pas  
dalam genggaman ku. Aku merindukan membelai  
rambut hitamnya yang halus. Aku tak tahan  
untuk merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan  
hangat. Dari pada terus berdiri disini lebih baik  
aku menghampirinya.  
Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam toko cake  
ini. Gemrincing bel menggema. Disusul dengan  
seseorang yang datang menghampiriku.

"Selamat datang.."

Aku disambut oleh Zitao, salah satu orang  
pelayan di toko cake ini. Ia sedikit terkejut  
melihat kedatanganku. Aku meletakkan jari  
telunjukku didepan bibir. Memberi isyarat  
kepadanya untuk diam. Dia tersenyum  
menggangguk paham.  
Aku mendekat kearah kasir. Berdiri dibelakang  
seorang pelanggan.

"2 cheese cake dan 2 hot chocolate. Silahkan  
dinikmati tuan."

Suara itu mengalun lembut memenuhi telingaku.  
Aku melangkah maju setelah pelanggan yang  
berada didepanku pergi. Aku memandangi sosok  
didepanku yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin  
kasir. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku.  
Kalau saja aku tidak ingat tempat pasti aku  
sudah membawa ia kedalam pelukanku. Tapi aku  
tak ingin menghancurka rencanaku untuk  
mengejutkannya.

"1Green Tea Cake dan 1 Mochaciatto Spesial. Dan tolong  
tambahkan mint di cakenya".

Aku harus meredam senyumku agar tak berubah  
menjadi tawa. Aku tak bisa membayakan  
ekspresi wajahnya nanti setelah menyadari  
pesananku.

"Oh... iya 1 Green Tea Cake dengan mint dan...  
sa..tu...mocha...ciatto spesial."

Dia berkata dengan nada terputus-putus di akhir  
kalimat. Seperti ada sebuah keraguan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir.  
Menganggat kepalanya.  
Kemudian pandangan mata kami bertemu. Bisa  
kulihat mata deonya seperti akan keluar. Dan  
mulutnya sedikit menganga. Aku benar-benar  
harus menahan tawaku melihat wajahnya yang  
amat sangat lucu.

"KIM JONG IN."

Ia memekik keras, membuat  
semua pengunjung dan beberapa karyawan  
melihat kearah kami. Ia berlari melewati meja  
kasir dan menubrukkan badanya kebadanku.  
Memberikanku pelukan yang erat. Aku membalas  
pelukannya, sambil menciumi surai hitamnya.  
Menyalurkan perasaan rindu melalui pelukan.  
Tak perduli dengan mata yang memandang kami.

"Astaga Jongin kenapa kau bisa disini eoh?"

Ia berkata sambil menyeretku ke meja yang berada  
di ujung ruangan.

"Zitao tolong gantikan aku  
dikasir."

Katanya kepada Zitao

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa  
disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih harus  
menghadiri upacara pelepasan dan akan selesai  
pukul empat nanti?"

Ia menimpali ku dengan  
deretan pertanyaan setelah kami berhasil duduk.

"Acaranya dipercepat Kyungie. Dan aku kesini  
untuk memberimu kejutan."

Aku berkata sambil  
terus membelai surai hitamnya.

"Tapi seharusnya kau memberi tau ku, agar aku  
bisa menjemputmu"

Oh tidak! Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, aku tak  
tahan memakannya. Sabar Jong In, sabar.

"Sudahlah Kyungie, aku tau pasti kau sibuk dan  
aku tak mau mengganggumu. Yang penting aku  
sudah disini. Oke baby."

Aku membawa tangan  
kecilnya yang pas dalam genggamanku.  
Mengusap lembut tangan halusnya.  
Ia memberikan senyum heart shapenya. Senyum  
favoritku.

"Ah sebentar Jong In aku kan menggambilkan  
kau cake dan minum, pasti kau haus."

Ia berlari  
kearah dapur. Ekspresinya girang sekali, seperti  
seorang bocah yang akan mendapatkan hadiah  
natal. Walaupun dia lebih tua dariku tapi  
dia tetap seperti anak kecil.

"Nah makanlah ini Jong In, kau pasti lapar. Ini  
menu favoritmu. Green Tea Cake dengan Mint  
dan Mochaciatto spesial. Habiskanlah Mr. Kim."

"Terima kasih Mrs. Kim."

Ia hanya tersenyum  
sambil memaikan nampan yang dipegangnya.  
Kulihat ada semburat merah dipipinya ketika aku  
memanggilnya Mrs. Kim. Senang sekali rasanya  
bisa menggodanya lagi. Tapi itu akan menjadi  
kenyataan setelah aku mempersuntingnya.  
Tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi. Dua bulan lagi.  
Tanggal 13 Januari 2014 akan menjadi hari yang  
paling istimewa untukku dan untuknya.

Yah  
benar tinggal sedikit lagi.

Aku meletakkan gelas mochaciatto ku.  
Menyingkirkan piring kosong bekas cake. Agar  
aku bisa menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aku  
memandang mata deo miliknya yang selalu  
berhasil menghipnotisku. Memandangi pahatan  
wajahnya. Hasil karya Tuhan yang amat  
sempurna. Aku selalu berterima kasih kepada  
Tuhan yang telah mempertemukanku dengannya.  
Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku. Membawa  
tangan itu mendekat. Mengecup punggung  
tangan yang halus. Mencium tangannya lagi  
dan lagi. Kucium pangkal jari manis sebelah kirinya. Dimana  
terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih yang  
bertengger di tangannya.

"Bogoshipeo Kyungie..."

"Nado bogoshipeo Jong in."

"Gomawo...jeongmal gomawo karena telah  
menungguku 2 tahun ini. Saranghaeyo Do Kyung  
Soo."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Kim Jong In."

Aku melihat ia menikitan air matanya. Kutangkup  
pipi gembulnya. Kuhapus air mata itu dengan ibu  
jari ku. Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya.  
Menghapus jarak diantara kami. Ku kecup bibir  
plumnya. Merasakan manis dari bibir itu.  
Menyalurkan seluruh perasaa ku lewat sebuah  
ciuman. Kulihat ia mulai membalas ciumanku.  
Dan aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami.  
Tak perduli jika sekarang kami berada di tempat  
umum dan orang- orang yang melihat kami. Aku  
hanya ingin merasakan bibirnya yang menjadi  
canduku.

*****************END*****************

Kekekeke akhirnya selesai juga...  
Jeongmal mianhae kalo ceritanya absurd banget,  
jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Maaf juga kalo  
banyak typo.

Review Juseyo^_^


End file.
